


Ключ от всех дверей

by Yozhik



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Ключ от всех дверей

Ей скучно.  
Третий раз подряд инсценировать смерть, прятаться в какой-то невообразимой глуши – ну ладно, не такой уж и глуши, но для человека, привыкшего к мировым столицам всё равно что дикая тундра.  
Наблюдение – плохая замена действию; но хоть что-то, а она знает, что любая информация ценна, и она просто не может не замечать всё, что происходит, и – плохая привычка, опасная привычка, полезная привычка – делает торопливые записи на том, что подвернётся под руку, чаще всего на салфетках или пачке сигарет; расшифровывает потом, оставляя что-то не сильно ценное в блокноте, а более-менее интересное ещё и в заметках на телефоне. И не так сложно отделить ценное от не ценного, как разобрать собственные пометки: она не шифруется намеренно, но времени-то мало, и чем расписывать все выводы, ей куда проще нацарапать на листке бумаги, например «Д. Ф. Черепашка?» – и если перепечатывать в тот же день, она вспомнит поток ассоциаций, и распишет мысль нормальным текстом, но уже наутро образы затрутся другими, свежими, и она долго и мучительно будет вспоминать, почему «черепашка», что за «старый ой», и кто же этот трижды подчёркнутый «С».

Утро туманно, как всегда в здешнем климате, голова слегка гудит, скорее от погоды, чем от выпитого вчера. Ирэн улыбается, немного мечтательно, немного хищно; найденная ниточка – записано на пакетике сахара из местного ресторанчика, «М, болтушка, ключ» – при должном подходе может обернуться не только приятным развлечением, но и кое-чем получше, вот уж воистину ключ от нужной двери.  
Луиза, думает Ирэн, Луиза, до-октор, не разочаруй меня, девочка, отдай мне ключик – и окажись нескучной.

Луиза банальна, но по-своему забавна; и вправду болтушка, в определённом состоянии, которого так легко добиться, забывает о профессиональной этике и врачебной тайне; ничегошеньки про себя, оказывается, не знает, а ещё психолог, так очаровательно смущается, и самое главное – ещё несколько дней, и она даст Ирэн то, что ей на самом деле нужно.  
Ключ.  
Присутствие на сеансе.  
Ирэн внимательно – может, слишком внимательно, парень вздрагивает и чуть не выскакивает за дверь – разглядывает пациента. В памяти всплывают, пункт за пунктом, все те кусочки информации, что Ирэн получила от Луизы; в сумме выходит – Генри Найт, психотравма, вытеснение, крайне любопытные галлюцинации. А на вид так и ничего особенного, ну да ничего, ей в него не влюбляться.  
– Я супервизор доктора Мортимер, – говорит Ирэн, она не сильно уверена, что правильно представляет все профессиональные тонкости, наверняка это делается по другому, но Найт тем более не в курсе, а умничка Луиза и не пикнет. – Мне нужно пронаблюдать и проанализировать вашу работу, это будет полезно и для вас, и для доктора. Вы не возражаете?  
Найт возражает, ещё как, но боится сказать это вслух и только кивает. Бедный мальчик, мысленно вздыхает Ирэн, на секунду войдя в роль. Впрочем, скажи он что-нибудь, она подумала бы о нём хоть немножечко лучше.  
– Прошу вас, мисс Адлер, – Луиза указывает ей на кресло в углу. Самое то – она сможет незаметно делать заметки, её будет плохо видно, а она услышит всё, что нужно.

История и вправду стоит потраченного времени, перепечатывая записки, Ирэн еле сдерживается от какого-нибудь дикого проявления эмоций. Например, пуститься в пляс или хотя бы радостно завизжать.  
Вместо этого она подходит к зеркалу и начинает лепить нужный образ.  
Случайная встреча? Пойдёт.  
Она находит Генри Найта в том же ресторанчике, и тем же самым проверенным тоном, которому Найт побоится возражать, спрашивает разрешения присоединиться.  
Мальчишка боится и мальчишка восхищён, даже немного приятно – как заслуженные аплодисменты актрисе, разве могло быть иначе? Ирэн решает не пугать его ещё больше, Ирэн тщательно выбирает слова и интонации, ни словом не упоминает о том, что услышала на приёме, кажется, так принято, так правильнее, не спугнёшь. Расспрашивает о пустяках и мимоходом упоминает о том, как один человек помог ей в очень запутанной ситуации.  
И уходит, словно бы случайно забыв на столе карточку с адресом в Лондоне.

Это такая интересная ниточка, думает она, Шерлок, ты ведь не удержишься, ты ведь ухватишься за неё. Я так хочу ещё раз увидеть тебя в деле.


End file.
